<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24 Hours by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186592">24 Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by One Tree Hill Episode, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Crush, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1942, Bartender Jughead Jones expects his Friday at La Bonne Nuit to be just like any other. Pouring drinks for the citizens of Riverdale while he looks from afar at lounge singer and secret love of his life, Betty Cooper. But a sudden turn of events is the kick he needs to finally tell the beautiful blond his true feelings that turn into the best 24 hours of his life. Inspired by the One Tree Hill episode ‘We Three (My Echo, My Shadow and Me)’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>24 Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-upload from November last year.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was April 1942. Jughead Jones wiped down the bar at La Bonne Nuit, his eyes looking at the many patrons drinking and having a good time around him. Following his friend and boss Veronica Lodge make her way around the tables making sure everyone was having a good time. Jughead couldn’t help but look at his watch, it was just past 8 pm and still no sign of Betty. She was never late to the stage. Something must be wrong he asked himself.</p>
<p>“She’ll be here, don’t worry,” Veronica said sneaking up behind the man. “Us girls just need a little extra time to get ready.” She gave her friend a knowing smirk.</p>
<p>“I’m not worrying, I was just curious. Betty is never late.” The man answered.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. Sure.” Veronica nodded. “It’s been 6 months and still you haven’t even said one word to her. Just watching her from this bar. She’s very friendly, and sweet you know.”</p>
<p>“Someone as beautiful as Betty Cooper wouldn’t be seen with the likes of me.” Jughead proceeded to wipe down the bar shaking his head.</p>
<p>“She might surprise you,” Veronica said softly as she pulled herself a chair and sat down, Jughead poured her a glass of her usual brandy. “Do you have any idea when I’ll be losing you? I still haven’t found your replacement?”</p>
<p>“When I know you’ll know. And no news is good news I guess.” Jughead replied. “As for replacements, there’s always Reggie.”</p>
<p>Veronica looked behind her shoulder at the man slumped over a table, an empty glass in his hands with his eyes closed. The woman shook her head and looked back to her friend. “I can’t trust him to stay away from the sauce.”</p>
<p>“You’ll find someone,” Jughead said before he moved down the bar as a crowd entered the room looking for a drink. “What will it be?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the backroom, Betty Cooper sat at her dressing table, her hair still in rollers, applying the last stroke of lipstick to her already perfectly red lips when the door suddenly opened and she jumped. Looking in the mirror to behind her, the woman scowled. “What are you doing here?” She asked.</p>
<p>A tall, older, blond woman walked through the door demanding attention with her smirking grin. “Look at you, look how far you’ve fallen.”</p>
<p>Betty turned to face the woman and stood up staring the woman down. “This is a hell of a lot better than that hellhole you run. At least Miss Lodge pays me well. Unlike you, paying me pennies for a 12-hour shift. And to think you’d do that to your own daughter.” She scowled looking angrily at her mother.</p>
<p>“Your Dad would be so disappointed if he could see you now,” Alice smirked.</p>
<p>“And he would be disgusted to see what you get up to these days or more like. Who you get up to?” Betty said masking a grin of her own, she didn’t expect the slap that swung across her face followed up by her Mother grasping her chin in her hand.</p>
<p>“You think you’re so perfect, singing every night. Being the star. You are nothing. I made you who you are. Wearing those tight dresses showing everyone and every one your cleavage as you bat your eyes and plump your lips. Red isn’t your colour, Hon.” Alice ran her fingers over her daughter's lips and smudged the woman’s bright red lipstick over her face. Betty pushed away and spat at her Mother.</p>
<p>“You are a monster. I hate you. I’ve always hated you. And I’m never coming back to work for you. Ever! Where you let men touch my ass and breasts.” Betty yelled loudly at the woman she used to call Mom. Now she was nothing like a Mother, just a money-hungry monster that was jealous at the new club Veronica Lodge had acquired only a year earlier. Putting the Cooper Club out of business.</p>
<p>Alice Cooper loved riling her daughter up, she loved watching her squirm. She just stood there and smirked her grin and looked her daughter up and down. “No-one will ever love you. You will be alone forever, and one day you will knock on my door begging for your job back. And I will relish in it.”</p>
<p>“I will never work for you ever again. Ever!” Betty yelled louder this time and her Mother walked away slamming the door behind her.</p>
<p>Betty closed her eyes, blinking away the tears that settled in her eyes. Looking at the clock on the wall, she knew she was late. It was already 10 minutes past 8. And she could hear the patrons waiting for her. So she wiped her face, redid her makeup and tried her best to put on a brave face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the bar Jughead tapped his fingers on the bar, getting more nervous at Betty’s lateness. “She’ll be here, just be patient,” Veronica said seeing his annoyance.</p>
<p>Jughead shrugged his shoulders trying his best to look unbothered. Luckily for him, the lights began to dim and everyone’s attention went to the stage.</p>
<p>“Ladies and Gentlemen. You are in for a real treat tonight. The beautiful blond bombshell and Riverdale’s own is here to entertain you tonight. So make a round of applause for the one, the only. Betty Cooper.” The dark-skinned man at the piano said into the microphone. Jughead watched in awe as the curtains pulled open and Betty Cooper entered the stage. He felt his heart fluttering as she gripped the microphone, batting her eyelids.</p>
<p>“How are we all doing tonight?” Betty asked looking around at the crowd. “Let’s have some fun, huh?”</p>
<p>The crowd cheered as the piano started and the woman began to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♫Some day, when I'm awfully low,<br/>When the world is cold,<br/>I will feel a glow just thinking of you<br/>And the way you look tonight.</p>
<p>Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm<br/>And your cheeks so soft,<br/>There is nothing for me but to love you,<br/>And the way you look tonight.</p>
<p>With each word, your tenderness grows,<br/>Tearing my fear apart<br/>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,<br/>It touches my foolish heart.</p>
<p>Lovely<br/>Never, ever change.<br/>Keep that breathless charm.<br/>Won't you please arrange it?<br/>Cause I love you<br/>Just the way you look tonight.</p>
<p>Mm, mm, mm, mm,<br/>Just the way you look to-night.♫</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a dame.” Jughead exhaled loudly as he watched from the afar. Ever since Veronica hired Betty to be her exclusive lounge singer saving her from the awful clutches of her Mother than ran the horrible and dirty Cooper Club. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She lit any room she walked into up. And he couldn’t silence his heart. Wishing he dared to even talk to her, let alone tell her how he truly felt.</p>
<p>“Just talk to her, buy her a drink,” Veronica suggested. “Life is short, Jughead. You and I both know that.” The woman looked down at the left hand and the engagement ring that sat on her hand. Remembering the redheaded man that gave it to her the week before he shipped out to war, never to be seen alive again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Jughead offered to place his hand onto his friends. “I miss Archie too, every day.”</p>
<p>“Live your life, Jughead. Because before you know it. You’ll be shipped off too. Hopefully, you don’t end up like Archie.” The woman stepped away making her way into the crowd. Jughead looked back to Betty, a big happy smile on her face as she started to sing another song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night progressed. Betty finished her set and talked to the patrons. Accepting compliments and adoration. Jughead keeping his eye on her as he served more people drinks.</p>
<p>“You were fantastic, again.” Veronica made her way up to the singer offering her a hug.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Betty replied nodding her head.</p>
<p>“The crowd loved you tonight,” Veronica said handing the woman a rather heavy envelope.</p>
<p>“What’s this? This is more than usual?” Betty asked seeing more money than she’d ever seen in one week.</p>
<p>“You are the reason why we are so busy, you deserve a raise.”</p>
<p>“No, I can’t accept this,” Betty said trying to hand the money back.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s yours. Take it.” Veronica held up her hands refusing to take the money back.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss Lodge,” Betty said softly.</p>
<p>Veronica nodded and walked away. Betty placing the envelope into her dress for safekeeping as she walked around the lounge. Accepting more praise.</p>
<p>“You …. You were …. Ah … amazing!” Reggie began to shout at Betty making her uncomfortable as the drunk man touched her shoulders from behind. Getting rather too close for her liking.</p>
<p>“Thank…. Thank you,” Betty said pushing away from the man who was refusing to let her go.</p>
<p>“You .. .would … would you like to come home with me? I can make it the best night of your life?” The drunk man slurred his words and placed his hands onto Betty’s waist holding her. His hands moving up to touch her breasts. Betty struggled to push the man away suddenly she felt his hands gone when the man fell to the floor. Turning she saw her savour shaking his fists.</p>
<p>“Jeez, that hurts,” Jughead said as he looked at the man he punched lying unconscious on the ground.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Betty said to the man. “Maybe you shouldn’t serve him any more drinks.” She said starting to turn away.</p>
<p>“I was thinking about buying him another,” Jughead answered.</p>
<p>“Why would you to that?” Betty asked in confusion placing her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“Because it allowed the bartender to talk to the beautiful singer.” Jughead gave Betty a friendly and flirty smile. Betty narrowed her eyes at him and then grinned, her eyes meeting his and getting lost in his deep blue eyes.</p>
<p>“I … me.” She stuttered not sure what to say next. She just watched as the man moved back to the bar. Betty couldn’t help but be drawn to her savour. “Maybe you should buy him one for me too.” She grinned at him before she walked away to the back room. Jughead’s heart racing loading that it’d ever raced before.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well.” Jughead turned and saw Veronica smirking at him.</p>
<p>“Be quiet.” He said to his boss and went back to his work.</p>
<p>Veronica giggled as she sat down at the bar, going through a series of envelopes and bills as the lounge closed for the night. Her heart dropped when she saw a letter addressed to Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. Seeing the army stamp she straight away knew what this letter meant. She saw her fiancé receive the same letter months earlier.</p>
<p>Exhaling loudly Veronica walked over towards Jughead handing him the letter. “I think it’s your time now, Jughead.” She said softly.</p>
<p>Jughead looked up and frowned. “I guess you’re going to need to find my replacement a lot sooner than we both thought.” He said softly cocking his head to the side.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.” The woman said. Jughead felt the woman touch his arm before she walked away. Jughead looked up seeing Betty walking back towards him, her outfit changed into something more casual. He slipped the letter into his jacket as she approached him and sat down.</p>
<p>“How about a drink, kind sir?” She asked batting her eyes.</p>
<p>Jughead swallowed deeply, the letter in his pocket heavy on his mind and the words his friend told me playing over and over. “Life is short, Jughead. You and I both know that.”</p>
<p>“What will be it Miss Cooper?” Jughead asked.</p>
<p>“Please, call me Betty.” Betty reached over and placed her hand onto Jughead’s hand that rested on the bar. He felt a jolt of energy run up his arm at her touch. It warmed his heart. “I’m in the mood for a cocktail. Make it a sidecar.”</p>
<p>“Coming up.” Jughead turned away, mixing her drink. Trying his best to stay calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours passed, Betty and Jughead both had moved to the tables in the lounge. The pianist Pop still playing along in the background as they talked.</p>
<p>“How long have you worked here for, Mr Jones?” Betty asked taking another sip of her drink.</p>
<p>“I’ve been here since it opened a year ago. My friend Archie, he .. he and Miss Lodge were childhood sweethearts. I was down on my luck, being kicked out of the home for the last time. And Veronica gave me a job and a room upstairs. It’s the best job I’ve ever had.” Jughead explained. Having to stop his tears at the memory of his friend, Archie.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry about Mr Andrews.” Betty could see Jughead getting caught up at the mention of his friend. She’d heard about Veronica losing the love of her life only 7 months ago. She reached over and took his hand.</p>
<p>“He was my best friend. I miss him every day.” Jughead added shaking his head and putting on a smile. “What about you? Veronica said you worked at the Cooper Club?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Betty said with a scowl as she pulled her hand back. “It used to be my father's club, when he ran it, it was a great place to work. I would sing for hours, the patrons were kind and sweet. And anyone who wasn’t was shown the door. But when he died, and my Mom took over. It all changed. She would make me sing for 12 hours straight. Only taking a break to use the toilet and have a small bite to eat. She would do nothing when then men would storm the stage. I can’t even remember how many times I was groped or hit at that place.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a horrible place to work.” Jughead sighed.</p>
<p>“It was. But, luckily. 6 months ago Miss Lodge saw me crying on the street. My feet stinging from standing for 12 hours. And she helped me, bought me a meal and offered me a job. A real job. And I’ve never looked back.”</p>
<p>“Veronica is the best boss you can ask for,” Jughead said softly.</p>
<p>“She truly is.” Betty agreed.</p>
<p>They both took another sip of their drinks, finishing them both. “Would you like another one?’ Jughead asked.</p>
<p>“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind a dance?” Betty offered.</p>
<p>“Ummm, I don’t know how to dance.” He replied looking at Pop still playing the piano.</p>
<p>“It’s easy.” Betty stood to her feet and held out her hands for Jughead to join her. She pulled him up and they moved to the dance floor as Pop played a new, slow song.</p>
<p>“Here, take my a left hand, and place your right around my waist,” Betty instructed him. Jughead felt nervous, never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be dancing with the beautiful Betty Cooper. Their hands interlocked, and his other hand firmly on her waist as she moved them side to side. “See, it’s easy.” She said.</p>
<p>Jughead nodded and moved with her slowly to the music. Betty moved even closer to him, her hand cradled his back. Their noses only inches apart. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time. Their feet still moving. Then Jughead leaned in, his lips pressing softly onto Betty’s with a kiss. He pulled back and opened his eyes to see hers still closed and grinning. He then moved in and kissed her again, feeling her lips moving against his, her hand moving up his back. Jughead then got a shot of guilt. He would be leaving in less than 24 hours. He had no right to start something when he would have to leave her. He pulled back and let go of her hand leaving her stunned.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I have to tell you something.” He said sadly. Betty nodded watching as he pulled out the envelope in his jacket pocket. “This is a letter, saying I am being called up for active duty, I report tomorrow evening.”</p>
<p>“What? No.” She gasped.</p>
<p>“I wanted to tell you because I care about you. I’ve cared about you ever since I first lay eyes on you. And I don’t know what is going to happen once I get to Europe. But I would be kicking myself knowing that you never knew how I truly felt.” He explained and Betty looked stunned.</p>
<p>“What does this mean?” She asked.</p>
<p>“It means I like you, and I was hoping that maybe, just maybe. You’d want to spend my last 24 hours in Riverdale, with me?”</p>
<p>Betty looked longingly at the man. He was so handsome and so kind. She was falling for him and she didn’t know why. She barely knew him. And she was scared of what the future would hold, but she wanted to stay with him.</p>
<p>“I’d love to spend the next 24 hours, with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting on a bench, overlooking all of Riverdale. Betty’s head resting onto Jughead’s shoulder as they watched the sunrise. The night had been full of taking and kisses. Getting to know each other. Both refusing to sleep. They didn’t want to waste any time. They ate snacks and had plans for an amazing breakfast once the best diner in Riverdale would open at 8 am.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful,” Betty said as she watched her home town under the dim light of the sunrise.</p>
<p>“I used to come here when I was a kid. Whenever I was kicked out of home, I would come here with my little sister and we would just watch the down below.” Jughead explained.</p>
<p>“Did you have a good childhood?” She asked, already guessing he didn’t.</p>
<p>“No, not really. My Dad was an alcoholic. My Mom vanished before I was 15. Archie was my best friend, he took me in. He and his Dad made sure I ate and was warm. He was my savour.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that you lost him. I’ve lost a few friends too. My best friend Kevin. He was called up in December. He was killed the day they arrived.” Betty explained.</p>
<p>“I’m not scared of dying,” Jughead said sadly. Betty raised her head to look at him. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips. “What I am scared of is you never knowing how I truly feel.”</p>
<p>Betty turned her body to face him, taking his face in her hands. “You are not going to die.”</p>
<p>“I might. But I want to tell you the truth.” Jughead started. “I love you.” Betty gasped in shock. “I’ve been in love with you since the first night you got up to sing at La Bonne Nuit.” Betty shook her head. Not able to believe it was true. “It’s true. I was too scared to tell you. But now, with 12 hours left. I want you to know that I love you. I’m in love with you. I’m not scared of dying. As long as I have the memory of you, I will be okay.”</p>
<p>“Juggie.” Betty brushed her thumbs over his cheeks. “You are not going to die, you are going to come home. To me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try.” He said softly.</p>
<p>“No, promise me. Promise that you’ll come home to me?” She begged.</p>
<p>Jughead took her hands with his, looking straight into her eyes. “I promise.”</p>
<p>Betty leaned in and kissed him long and true. Their mouths moving together. Their tongues colliding. Hands moving over their bodies. When they separated they were both desperate for more, to touch each other more for the first time.</p>
<p>“I have an idea,” Betty said still short of breath. “Do you trust me?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I trust you,” Jughead answered and Betty kissed him again before she pulled him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Struggling with the door, Betty took over and pushed open the door. Wearing a white dress being carried in Jughead’s arms. They walked into his small room above the La Bonne Nuit. New rings on their left hands, happy smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>“You’re going to drop me,” Betty said as he carried her into the room.</p>
<p>“I am not.” Jughead laughed.</p>
<p>Closing the door with her foot, Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck as he carried her across the room and slowly placing her onto his bed. Betty bit her lips as she watched Jughead loosen his tie, removing his jacket and kicking off his shoes as she moved up the bed.</p>
<p>“Come here, husband,” Betty demanded desperate to get this wedding dress off her.</p>
<p>Jughead knelt on the bed, not able to believe that any of this was happening. He couldn’t believe it. “If this is a dream, please. Don’t wake me.” He said as he moved closer to her.</p>
<p>“This isn’t a dream, Juggie,” Betty said softly as she lay back on the pillows. “This is real, we’re married. Married.”</p>
<p>“I cannot believe it,” Jughead said again.</p>
<p>Betty lay back, looking up at her new husband. A man she didn’t even know a day earlier. How was this possible? How had she had the best day of her life. A night that started horribly with her Mother, now more than 12 hours later ending with a ring on her hand and a man in bed with her. For the first time. “I love you.” She said looking up at him. Jughead was stunned.</p>
<p>“You … you love me?” He asked never expecting her to say those words.</p>
<p>“I do. I don’t want to think about what is going to happen later tonight. I just want to spend the rest of our time together in this bed, in happiness. Because I know I didn’t know you before last night. But I have fallen in love with you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” He said again moving closer to her. “I don’t want to leave you.”</p>
<p>“Let’s not think about that right now. Make love to me.” She answered and begged. Which Jughead was more than happy to do.</p>
<p>“I .. I’ve never … I’ve never done ..…” He revealed stuttering.</p>
<p>Betty shook her head. “Me either.”</p>
<p>They both grinned at each other happy their first times were going to be with someone that they both loved. Saving each other for marriage. “I love you, so much,” Jughead said again.</p>
<p>“Make love to me,” Betty asked again as she started to move out of her white dress.</p>
<p>“Happily,” Jughead answered helping her out of her dress and making love to her not once, twice but 3 times. Betty hoping that one of those times ended with a surprise in 9 months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As evening fell, and their love bubble burst. Jughead and Betty stood at on the tarmac at the airport. Tears already falling down Betty’s cheeks as she watched lovers and families say goodbye as the men got on the plane.</p>
<p>“Promise me that you’ll come back?” Betty begged to squeeze his hand tighter.</p>
<p>“I promise.” He replied pressing a long kiss to his new wife’s lips. A long, passionate kiss that both of them didn’t want to end. But it had to. “I love you, so much. Please wait for me?”</p>
<p>“I promise, I promise I’ll wait for you. Forever.” Betty said as more tears rolled down her cheeks as Jughead pressed another kiss to her lips.</p>
<p>“This has been the best 24 hours of my life.” He said as he walked away from her. Betty giving him a nervous smile as he ran out into the rain and onto the aeroplane.</p>
<p>“I’ll wait for you. For forever.” Betty said softly running her hand over her new wedding ring. More tears falling down her face as she stayed and watched the plane leave. Her heart that was so full only an hour earlier now felt empty. She moved her hand over her stomach, praying to God that she would have a little piece of him no matter what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3 years later</p>
<p>Betty Cooper, 3 years older stood at the Riverdale airstrip. Her hands holding the 2-year-old boy on her hip who was watching the planes that landed happily giggling. Betty stood there nervously. Her heart racing. Excited to see the man she loved, the man she never stopped thinking about. Her husband and the father to their son returning from war.</p>
<p>The plane landed, and slowly people started to pile down the stairs. Women and families joined back together, tears and happiness at families becoming whole again. Ever since he left, they stayed in contact. Writing each other constantly. Keeping each other up to date with each others lives. When the letters stopped 6 months earlier Betty panicked. She didn’t know if her husband was coming home alive or in a wooden box. Hoping that Jughead could meet their son for the first time.</p>
<p>“Come on, Juggie. Please be okay.” She whispered to herself hoping he was coming home. That he was going to keep his promise.</p>
<p>Betty waited, many minutes passed. She grew jealous of the women beside her. They got their husbands home they got their happy ending. All she wanted was hers. Betty couldn't help her tears that fell. She was losing hope. But then, she saw a familiar face. The long black curls, the deep blue eyes. The cuts and bruises on his face as he walked out of the plane in uniform. He picked up speed, running towards her. Dropping his bags at the foot of the aeroplane stairs. And running towards her and the son's had only ever seen pictures off.</p>
<p>“Betts?” He yelled as tears fell down his cheeks when they finally met. Wrapping both his wife and child in his arms. Betty sobbing into his neck.</p>
<p>“You’re okay? You’re here?” She begged.</p>
<p>“I’m here. I promised you I would come home didn’t I?” Betty cried more, refusing to let him go.</p>
<p>Eventually, they separated. Jughead looking at the small 2-year-old at Betty’s side who looked nervous. “Michael, this is your Daddy.” She whispered as the boy smiled.</p>
<p>“Daddy?” He asked looking up at Jughead.</p>
<p>“Hi, Michael.” Jughead lifted the boy into his arms. Michael wrapping his arms around his Dad’s neck. Betty snuggling in close. Happy that her small family was back together. And they could live happily ever after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please remember to check out my Tumblr, lizzybuggie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>